Doctor Doom
"FAILURE IS BENEATH DOOM!!!" ''-Doctor Doom's defeated quote'' Doctor Doom, also known as Victor Von Doom, is a Marvel Comics villain and an enemy of the Fantastic Four, Doctor Strange, Silver Surfer, Spider-Man, and the Avengers. Background A gypsy child, Victor Von Doom's mother was killed by the demon Mephisto and his father, who was a doctor, failed to cure a noblewoman. Fearing her loved ones would attack, Doom and his father fled into the cold forest, where his father died. Doom swore that to avenge his parents, he would use any means necessary, including science and magic. Doom was offered a scholarship to Empire State University, where he became roommates with Reed Richards, later Mister Fantastic of the Fantastic Four. While working on a device to open portals to other dimensions so he may free his mother, Doom was told by Richards of a miscalculation in his design. Doom ignored this advice, and the machine exploded, scarring Doom and having him expelled. After obtaining a suit of armor from monks, he returned to his homeland of Latveria and conquered it, ruling with an iron fist. Since then, he has been an enemy to most heroes in the Marvel universe and a terrific threat. Personality Doom is an extremely vain individual. Some accounts say the explosion of his machine only caused one scar, which he could not handle, as "Doom should be perfect." Doctor Doom also seems to have no problem killing people, maybe even considering it part of his job as a dictator. He seems to value science over anything else, preferring to build machines that have the same function as some of his magic spells. The only people he's seemed to ever care for are his parents, vowing to avenge them once they were gone, and going to great lengths to reach whatever dimension his mother is trapped in. Although a major threat to the Marvel universe, Doom can also prove a valuable ally. He has been seen to team up with numerous superheroes on numerous occasions, even his arch-rivals, the Fantastic Four. In most cases however, the alliance works in Doom's favor, and he will often abandon the person as soon as he gets what he wants. Appearance Doctor Doom is a scarred individual who hides his imperfection underneath his suit. He wears almost medieval-like armor with hidden high-tech weapons inside, rivaling that of Iron Man's suit. Over the armor, he wears a green tunic with a long, flowing cape and a hood. On top of his tunic is a large brown belt with a holster for a high-tech gun. In-game Story In the storyline of Fate of Two Worlds, Doctor Doom plots with Albert Wesker to create a portal between their two worlds in order to conquor each. At the suggestion of the Super Skrull, Doom decides to siphon the power cosmic from Galactus and his worldship in order to create the link between his world and Wesker's. Galactus eventually begins to notice the theft and attempts to consume both worlds in retaliation Powers and Abilities *Gypsy magic that allows among other things mystical blasts, force fields, teleportation, mind transference, and summoning of creatures *Superhuman strength and durability *Armor crafted by Tibetan monks *Vast array of technology concealed in armor *Genius level intellect *Diplomatic Immunity, making it illegal for him to be arrested *Army of Doombots and Latverian soldiers at his command *Carries sidearm to dispatch foes "unworthy" of his other skills Gameplay "You will not escape!" -Doctor Doom when using Sphere Flame. 'Support Attacks' *'α (Projectile): Plasma Beam -' Fires a fast moving beam straight across from his hands. When used in the air it travels at a downward angle. *'β (Variety): Hidden Missile -' Fires multiple missiles at the sky from behind and eventually lands towards the opponent. *'γ (Anti-Air): Molecular Shield -' Rocks begin to swirl around Doom. Then proceeds to throw them at the opponent. 'Hyper Combos' *'Photon Array (Level 1) - '''A hyper version of Photon Shot. Can also be used in the air. *'Sphere Flame (Level 1) - An anti-air energy ball which, if it doesn't connect, rains down in several more smaller energy balls. *'''Doom's Time (Level 3) - '''He encases the opponent in a cylinder and watches as the foe gets electrocuted several times inside. He slams his hand down and gives the final shock. Tactics Doom was top tier during the game's early sample builds. No longer top tier, Doom still has tools that are very useful. Doom's main strategies are zoning and keep-away. Theme Song 300px Dr.Doom's theme in Marvel vs Capcom 3 is a remix of his classic battle theme from '''Marvel Super Heroes. Trivia *From the last few seconds of the Marvel vs Capcom 3 Gamescom trailer, it can be assumed that Doctor Doom's rival in the game will be Chun-Li. Whereas Doctor Doom is a criminal with malign ambitions, Chun-Li is a policewoman with a strong sense of justice, their views could be taken as the antithesis of each other. Both characters also possess a deep love for their parents, in the case of Doom, it is to his mother. *In Comic-Con 2010, he was confirmed with Chun-Li, Super Skrull and Trish. *Dr. Doom is one of two Fantastic Four villians set to appear in MvC3, alongside Super Skrull. *Another possible reason that Doom and Chun-Li are rivals is that in a recent trailer, it is revealed that Doom was wreaking havoc on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier before he blasted her. He most likely assumed that Chun-Li was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. *Dr. Doom is a Marvel Vs. Capcom veteran, having appeared in almost every game, playable or not. *In the storyline of Fate of Two Worlds, Dr. Doom, alongside Albert Wesker, is assembling a group of known villains in an attempt to destroy the heroes of their respected universes. *Dr. Doom, along with Captain America, Spider-Man, Sentinel, and Shuma-Gorath, are the only Marvel characters in MvC3 to retain their respective themes in all the games they have been playable in. *You fight Cosmic Doom or Cosmic Dormammu alongside Cosmic Akuma or Cosmic Wesker before having the Final Battle with Galactus. Though you only fight two at once, and they're randomly selected between Marvel and Capcom. *Doctor Doom is voiced by Paul Dobson, who voiced Doctor Doom in the recent Fantastic Four cartoon. *Doctor Doom's ending involves him secretly absorbing some of Galactus's cosmic power after the battle, making him stronger than ever before, as he claims the Age of Doom has begun. Artwork Mvc2-doctor-doom.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes DoctorDoom breath.gif|Doctor Doom's Battle Sprite doom-noscale.jpg|Doctor Doom's Alternate Costumes Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:The Avengers Characters Category:MvC2 Characters